


Leap

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post X 16, Romance, Shounen-ai, Suicide, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTsxs.html">Big Damn Table Seishiro/Subaru, 003. Fine</a></p><p>Era in un posto che conosceva.<br/>Non c’era nulla attorno a sé, ma sentiva di trovarsi in un luogo familiare; lentamente, i contorni iniziarono a farsi più definiti, i suoi più nitidi: lo sciabordio dell’acqua in lontananza, il sibilo del vento, l’aria fredda e densa di umidità, le piccole luci attorno e sopra la testa, come una volta stellata racchiusa attorno a lui fatta di piccoli barlumi colorati.<br/>Non c’era nessuno, non una macchina, non un essere umano, ed era notte.<br/>Poi, di colpo, vide l’oscurità addensarsi in un’ombra solida, sempre più nitida, e il vento smise di soffiare, l’acqua di muoversi, le luci di brillare.<br/>E non si curò più altro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leap

La pioggia picchiettava sul tetto di tegole spioventi della casa, scivolando giù per le grondaie e scorrendo sull’erba del giardino. La soffice cantilena dell’acqua che colpiva il terreno molle era un piacevole mormorio che cullava i sensi. L’umidità ed il freddo dell’esterno rendevano ancor più calda ed ovattata l’atmosfera assonnata della stanza dove Subaru, con il piumone fin sulla testa, si svegliava pian piano.  
L’unico occhio verde si aprì lentamente e lui si rigirò sul dorso, tirandosi la coperta sotto il mento, prestando ascolto al rumore della pioggia che picchiettava sulle tegole del tetto appena sotto la finestra. Il sonno stava scivolando fuori dalla sua mente, ed i resti dell’ultimo sogno si stavano strappando come una calza smagliata, lasciando solo qualche brandello che cadeva svolazzando nell’oblio, come un frammento di pagina stracciata che riportava solo qualche stralcio di parola, ormai priva di senso.  
Subaru guardò il soffitto bianco diviso a scacchiera da lunghe stecche di legno, ed il lampadario di ferro battuto nero i cui tre bracci, che dall’attaccatura al cono centrale si sollevavano elegantemente, sorreggevano tre coni di vetro dentro ai quali di solito brillavano le lampadine. Dalle finestre non passava la minima luce, ma sapeva che era giorno da un po’.  
Si rigirò su un fianco e cercò di riacchiappare qualche brandello di sonno, ma senza risultato. Dovette decidersi ad alzarsi, pur controvoglia, scostando la coperta e rabbrividendo per il freddo improvviso.  
Doveva muoversi.  
Muoversi, o quel freddo che ben conosceva, e che aleggiava nella stanza assieme agli ultimi strascichi della notte, gli sarebbe penetrato dentro, fino a congelargli il cuore. Sollevò un lembo della trapunta e, facendo scorrere la mano sulla superficie liscia e cedevole, tastò finalmente il tessuto spesso e pesante del cappotto nero. Lo tirò e se lo infilò sulle spalle, stringendoselo addosso.   
Emise un leggero sospiro nel sentire l’odore del fumo delle sigarette, e si stese di nuovo, per un momento, sul materasso, lasciando che il suo corpo si scaldasse poco a poco. Si tirò su qualche minuto dopo, chiudendosi in bagno, unendo lo scroscio dell’acqua della doccia a quello della pioggia.  
L’acqua calda gli diede una momentanea sensazione di tepore, ripulendo la sua mente dal sonno e dai resti del sogno, e spingendolo verso la nuova giornata che era iniziata.  
_Shibuya,  ore 17,00._  
Aveva tutto il tempo che voleva per uscire a comprare le sigarette, procurarsi qualcosa da mangiare, prendere la metro e raggiungere il luogo di lavoro.  
Chiuse l’acqua e si tirò addosso un asciugamano.  
Non aveva voglia di uscire per comprare del cibo e lo avrebbe tranquillamente evitato, ma era già svenuto la sera prima per il prolungato digiuno e non aveva intenzione di crollare in mezzo alla strada per questo.  
E poi, doveva comprare le sigarette, l’unico lusso che ancora si concedeva.

 ~ * ~ 

La casa era avvolta da un’atmosfera buia e silenziosa, e la pioggia battente fuori dalle pareti sembrava rinchiudere l’abitazione in un limbo freddo e vuoto.  
La luce della cucina si accese immediatamente allo scatto dell’interruttore, rimbalzando sulle piastrelle di smalto bianco. Era buffo che una casa di tipo tradizionale come quella, in un quartiere che sembrava non essere stato ancora toccato dalla frenesia della modernità, fosse arredata in stile puramente occidentale al suo interno, a cominciare da quella stanza.   
Non si avvicinò neppure al frigo bianco di smalto: l’ultima volta che lo aveva aperto era stato per infilarvi un paio di bottiglie d’acqua, un cartone del latte, che aveva buttato nel lavandino il giorno prima perché era scaduto, un paio di arance per le quali non aveva trovato altro posto e qualche confezione di cibo precotto ammonticchiata nell’ultimo scompartimento.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra e sospirò.  
Riaprì i cassetti ed i vari ripostigli della cucina, ma non trovò neppure una sigaretta.  
Si avviò con passo stanco verso la porta, seccato dal dover uscire con quel tempo da lupi. Prese il cappotto nero che si era portato dalla camera da letto e lo infilò, staccò dall’appendiabiti dell’atrio una lunga sciarpa di cachemire color crema avvolgendosela con cura attorno al collo e sfilò un largo ombrello nero dal manico di legno scuro dal portaombrelli.  
Quando la porta si aprì venne travolto da una folata di vento carico di umidità; un forte odore di pioggia, erba e terra bagnata lo accompagnava, mentre una fitta serie di gocce d’acqua gli imperlavano le scarpe.  
Si avviò stancamente verso il cancello, e poi sulla strada.

 ~ * ~ 

La gente attorno a lui era poca, forse per l’ora, più probabilmente per il tempo.  
Il cappotto era già intriso di umidità, malgrado il grande ombrello nero che lo copriva.   
Un trillo di campanellini accompagnò l’aprirsi della porta del bar.  
– Buongiorno, signore! – esclamò con un sorriso smagliante la ragazza alla cassa.  
Subaru si limitò ad un cenno del capo, tagliando dritto verso il solito tavolo. Era un posto all’angolo, a ridosso della grande vetrata che dava sulla strada, circondato da una sorta di muretto che fungeva da porta vaso per un gran numero di piante.  
Una cameriera si avvicinò sorridendo, con un blocchetto in mano – Il signore desidera?  
Subaru ordinò controvoglia la colazione, il suo senso del dovere che lottava contro la sua indifferenza, anche verso la sua stessa vita.  
Era diventata un’abitudine, quella di sedere a quel tavolo a consumare una magra colazione mettendoci comunque molto tempo, restando a guardare al di fuori della vetrata con sguardo perso, malgrado quello adorante ed insistente delle giovani cameriere del bar.  
Un’abitudine, come quella di passare i giorni e le ore nelle quali non doveva lavorare steso su un [futon](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/leap.htm#) davanti all’[engawa](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/leap.htm#) con gli [shoji](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/leap.htm#) aperti, il cappotto nero di Seishiro addosso, a fissare il giardino rigoglioso di ciliegi e camelie della casa, permeato del potere del Sakurazukamori, quel potere che ora scorreva anche in lui.  
Un’abitudine, come quella di dormire con quel cappotto steso sulle coperte del letto, come un bambino che si tiene vicino l’orsacchiotto per poterlo stringere subito a sé quando l’oscurità e la solitudine si fanno più forti, quando gli incubi assediano la mente, quando le ombre attanagliano il cuore.  
O quel che ne restava.

 ~ * ~

La pioggia s’era calmata, ma il cielo rimaneva di un freddo color acciaio, che si rifletteva sulla pozza di sangue che aveva appena lasciato. Tirava un maledetto vento, freddo ed umido, e la strada verso casa non gli era mai sembrata così lunga come quel giorno.  
Aveva la testa pesante, e non riusciva a capacitarsi di come potesse dormire per tante ore al giorno, oltre la notte, e continuare a crollare dal sonno. E, soprattutto, il suo non era un sonno normale: non riusciva a ricordare assolutamente nulla di quel che sognava (malgrado gli fosse sempre capitato di fare il contrario), ma stralci di sonno continuavano a restargli nella testa per tutta la giornata, fino al successivo momento di andare a letto; e poi aveva sempre la testa pesante, come se ci fosse qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto ricordare, ma fosse sepolta così a fondo nella sua mente, da non riuscire più a riemergere.  
Si passò una mano sugli occhi, stupendosi quasi di trovare la pelle fresca, senza tracce di febbre che avrebbero potuto giustificare il suo stato.  
Più che entrare  _crollò_  in casa, aggrappandosi alla porta e finendo in terra quando il suo peso la spinse velocemente in avanti, facendogli mancare l’appiglio e raggiungere il marmo lucido del pavimento. Sospirò un istante, tirandosi in piedi e massaggiandosi le ginocchia, e sfilò lentamente le scarpe e il cappotto, piegandolo su un braccio e portandoselo fino al salotto; raggiunse il divano bianco e si distese su di esso, avvolgendosi nel cappotto. E si addormentò prima ancora di rendersene conto.

 ~ * ~

Si svegliò di soprassalto qualche ora dopo, mettendosi in piedi di scatto, respirando pesantemente.  
Un sogno, di nuovo.  
E,  _di nuovo_ , gliene restavano solo brandelli che si perdevano ad ogni battito di ciglia, nonostante tentasse di tenerseli stretti.  
Non avrebbe saputo dire se si trattava dello stesso sogno della mattina e dei giorni precedenti, ma cominciava a sospettare che fosse così, e il pensiero aumentò la sua irritazione: se quel sogno era così ricorrente, per esperienza, doveva trattarsi di una qualche premonizione; gli unici sogni ricorrenti che aveva erano gli incubi su quel giorno al Rainbow Bridge, e quelli, purtroppo, gli rimanevano nitidi nella mente ad ogni risveglio.  
Si passò una mano ad allontanare i ciuffi di capelli troppo lunghi sulla fronte madida di sudore freddo: doveva trovare un modo per capire cosa gli stava accadendo.  
Un ricordo tornò alla mente, ovattato, memoria di un tempo così lontano che sembrava non essere mai esistito; era a Kyoto, nella casa di famiglia, ed era un bambino, compostamente seduto davanti a sua nonna, l’abito cerimoniale indosso, un rigore buffo su un bimbo tanto piccolo. Lei gli stava spiegando che, adesso che era uno sciamano, doveva imparare a controllare i suoi sogni, poiché in essi potevano risiedere le tracce del futuro; c’era un incantesimo, un simbolo magico da tenere sul petto per poter mantenere un barlume di coscienza nel sogno, sufficiente da consentirgli di ricordarlo ma abbastanza debole da impedirgli di manovrarlo con la sua ragione.  
Subaru si alzò di scatto, strappando un pezzo di carta dall’agenda accanto al telefono, notando solo in quel momento la lucina rossa lampeggiante della segreteria telefonica ed un dettagliato dossier sul piatto del fax.  
Ancora lavoro.  
Ignorò il messaggio della segreteria e i fogli con le informazioni e cercò una penna con cui tracciare il simbolo sul foglio, distendendosi poi sul divano nel tentativo di riaddormentarsi. Come a voler irridere il suo impegno, il sonno non venne, anzi, i suoi occhi faticavano a rimanere chiusi, ed ogni minimo rumore della casa destava la sua attenzione.  
_Merda_ , pensò alzandosi di nuovo, così in fretta da venire assalito da un giramento di testa.  
Pensò allora, in mancanza di meglio, di dedicarsi all’incarico arrivato e recuperò i fogli dal fax; elencava i soliti elementi tipici dell’azione di uno spirito: crepe incomprensibili nel terreno, danni alle persone, movimenti improvvisi del terreno, simili a terremoti circoscritti…  
Poi guardò il luogo dove tutto ciò stava avvenendo.  
E il suo cuore mancò un battito.

 ~ * ~

Era in un posto che conosceva.  
Non c’era nulla attorno a sé, ma sentiva di trovarsi in un luogo familiare; lentamente, i contorni iniziarono a farsi più definiti, i suoi più nitidi: lo sciabordio dell’acqua in lontananza, il sibilo del vento, l’aria fredda e densa di umidità, le piccole luci attorno e sopra la testa, come una volta stellata racchiusa attorno a lui fatta di piccoli barlumi colorati.  
Non c’era nessuno, non una macchina, non un essere umano, ed era notte.  
Poi, di colpo, vide l’oscurità addensarsi in un’ombra solida, sempre più nitida, e il vento smise di soffiare, l’acqua di muoversi, le luci di brillare.  
E non si curò più altro.

 ~ * ~

Subaru aprì gli occhi lentamente, in assoluta calma; rimase a fissare il soffitto sopra di sé come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, le braccia distese sulle coperte, la stoffa scura del cappotto di Seishiro sotto le mani. Ne accarezzò il tessuto come fosse stato un gatto, lentamente, come se stesse toccando la sua stessa pelle, e ricordò quando lo vide per la prima volta, il secondo giorno in cui si era trasferito in quella casa.  
La casa di Seishiro.  
Aveva tirato fuori il cappotto con delicatezza, come fosse stato di un materiale fragile, capace di rompersi al primo tocco brusco; era rimasto a guardarlo per un po’, in silenzio, tastando con le dita la stoffa come a riconoscerne la morbidezza, a saggiarne il peso. Poi, lentamente, come se avesse paura di poter essere scoperto da qualcuno, se l’era portato al viso, e ne aveva aspirato l’odore.  
Fumo di sigarette  
Ciliegi.  
Dopobarba.  
_Seishiro_.  
Allora si era inginocchiato a terra, tra le due ante aperte dell’armadio, che lo proteggevano come due braccia, e aveva pianto.

Accarezzò la stoffa con le dita e poi si tirò il cappotto fino al viso, posandolo contro una guancia: l’odore di tabacco e sigarette era lo stesso, ma quello del dopobarba non c’era più, sostituito invece dal profumo del suo shampoo. Le tracce di Seishiro erano sparite ed ora c’erano solo le sue: Seishiro era sparito, e lui era tutto ciò che rimaneva della sua esistenza. Era tutta lì, in quell’occhio destro il cui colore stonava in modo bizzarro con il sinistro.  
Era lì.  
Con lui.  
Si alzò dal letto senza fretta, chiudendosi quasi subito in bagno, ripetendo i soliti rituali del mattino.  
Scese nel salotto e, spalancati gli shoji, accese una sigaretta e si sedette a fumare sull’orlo dell’engawa, guardando il giardino: quella notte non aveva piovuto, ma la rugiada era ancora sulle foglie degli alberi, sui petali dei ciliegi e delle camelie, e sull’erba del terreno; era uscito finalmente un po’ di sole e i timidi raggi iniziavano a colpire le goccioline d’acqua, facendole brillare come se, tra l’erba, fossero cadute delle perline colorate. Ogni tanto veniva giù una pioggerella di acqua dalle fronde dei ciliegi, quando un uccellino saltellava da un ramo all’altro, e cadeva con un piccolo scroscio di foglie e gocce.  
Era da tanto che non si sentiva così sereno, come se l’aria di quel mattino fresco e appena luminoso fosse entrata in lui, spazzando via le tracce dei brutti ricordi e del dolore.  
Rimase lì tutto il giorno, a volte fumando, altre solo guardando l’acqua del laghetto incresparsi sotto la carezza del vento, oppure una piccola pioggia di petali di ciliegio bianchi scendere giù come neve.  
Poi, quando iniziò a farsi sera, si alzò e tornò in casa.

 ~ * ~

Sul foglio che recava le istruzioni per il lavoro c’era una nota sull’ora delle manifestazioni più frequenti dell’azione dello spirito, ma non ci aveva badato. La strada era stata chiusa già da un giorno per motivi precauzionali, così trovò solo il vento al suo arrivo.  
Era un vento tranquillo, fresco ma non gelido, e il cielo era limpido, con le stelle stranamente visibili sul loro immenso sfondo buio; alzò lo sguardo e rimase a fissare la volta fiocamente illuminata, sentendo le maniche e l’orlo del cappotto, troppo lungo per la sua esile figura, ondeggiargli attorno alle mani e alle gambe. Ricordò quand’era bambino e lui e Hokuto sedevano a lungo sui [tatami](http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Fanfictions/X/leap.htm#) della loro camera da letto, spalancando furtivi gli shoji e le imposte per guardare il cielo alla ricerca di qualche stella il cui fulgore sfuggisse alle luci della città e allo smog, e si stendevano l’uno accanto all’altra in silenzio.  
E anche quella notte rimase così, in piedi sull’asfalto, a guardare il cielo alla ricerca di una stella almeno che fosse sfuggita alle luci di Tokyo, ma non ne trovò; si fermò allora ad osservare quell’oscurità, spaventosa proprio perché vuota ed infinita, che ricopriva il cielo, cullato dallo sciabordio dell’acqua.  
E poi…  
Poi l’oscurità attorno a lui prese ad addensarsi in un’ombra solida, proprio mentre, all’orizzonte, poteva vedere i primi raggi del sole rendere fioche ed invisibili le luci del Rainbow Bridge; il vento sembrò posarsi e il rumore delle onde si spense in un silenzio ovattato, come quando era a letto e fuori pioveva, in un mormorio indistinguibile ed appena percettibile.  
E lo vide.  
Lo vide in quell’ora strana e magica che è il momento che precede l’alba, l’armistizio tra il buio della notte e la luce del giorno, nell’aria tesa e umida che sta per essere riscaldata dal sole.  
Lo vide lì, in piedi sull’asfalto, come se esistesse davvero.  
– Ciao Subaru-kun.  
E sentì gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime bollenti sulla sua pelle gelata, ma non osò chiuderli né muoversi nel terrore che quell’illusione sparisse.  
– Perdonami se ti ho tormentato con quei sogni, ma… era il mio modo per farti compagnia. Non avrai mica pensato di esserti liberato di me, vero? – disse scoppiando a ridere – Ma non poterti vedere si è rivelata una seccatura che non avevo preventivato… Non fino a questo punto, almeno.  
Erano sogni dolci, ora lo sapeva, quelli che non riusciva a ricordare al mattino, e l’angoscia era quella del suo cuore che gl’impediva di ricordarli per non impazzire di dolore; ed era triste sapere di non poter avere coscienza di quei soli momenti felici, ma sapeva anche che il suo proposito di vivere ad ogni costo, per non lasciar morire l’ultima parte di Seishiro, lo avrebbe distrutto se avesse potuto ricordarli.  
– In fondo – proseguì tranquillo Sakurazuka – Ho trascorso diversi anni a tenerti d’occhio, non poterlo più fare era diventato piuttosto seccante.  
_Maledetto egoista_ , pensò,  _Maledettissimo egoista!_  
Eppure non riusciva a fare altro che lasciar scendere le lacrime, immobile al centro della strada, piangere ad occhi aperti, guardando verso di lui, terrorizzato al pensiero di avvicinarsi e vederlo sparire nel buio che iniziava a diradarsi sempre di più, fuggendo davanti al cielo che si schiariva all’orizzonte.  
– Su, non piangere, Subaru-kun – lo rimproverò gentilmente – Pare che non mi riesca di farti fare altro, però… che triste destino, non trovi?  
Non lo disse, Seishiro. Non disse che, se quella notte si trovava lì, se aveva procurato tanti danni nei giorni precedenti al Rainbow Bridge (con il labile contatto che ancora ad esso lo univa, poiché lì era morto), era perché aveva sentito la sua mancanza; e non disse neppure quanto fosse confortante per lui vedere Subaru, in lacrime e in piedi dall’altro lato della strada.  
Non disse e non spiegò niente, come suo solito.   
Le luci soffuse dell’orizzonte iniziarono a farsi più marcate, ed un raggio si fece strada nell’aria, rischiarando appena le alte strutture in ferro del Rainbow Bridge.  
Seishiro alzò lo sguardo e il suo corpo sembrò farsi di nebbia solida, su cui la luce riluceva appena in modo soffuso– Sembra che il tempo a mia disposizione sia finito – abbassò lo sguardo verso di lui e sorrise ancora – A quanto pare, ci vorranno anni prima che possa rivederti.  
La luce del mattino iniziò a farsi più forte, e il corpo di Seishiro più labile, sempre di più, come se si stesse dissolvendo davvero come nebbia.  
Se ne stava andando.  
_Di nuovo_.  
Fu come se l’immobilità a cui si era costretto fino a quel momento venisse annientata da questa consapevolezza, e Subaru corse verso di lui, aggrappandosi al suo corpo: era freddo, come fatto di vento, ma era solido, non un’illusione, e quello bastava per farlo piangere disperato all’idea di dover rivivere lo stesso dolore sullo stesso scenario, il suo corpo che gli scivolava via dalle braccia, le sue lacrime che non riuscivano a trattenerlo. Gli parve che Seishiro avesse ricambiato la sua stretta per un istante, per poi allontanarsi da lui, arrivando fino al bordo del ponte.  
– Non piangere, Subaru-kun- ripeté – Prendila come una seconda possibilità di vivere, una nuova esistenza senza…  
Ma Subaru non lo ascoltava più, perso in singhiozzi così disperati da fargli cedere le gambe e battere le ginocchia contro l’asfalto umido.  
E fu un attimo.  
Seishiro lo guardò con un’espressione diversa, più dolce, più triste e fioca nella luce del sole nascente.  
E gli tese le braccia.  
Un attimo.  
Bastò per permettergli di alzarsi e gettarsi tra quelle braccia.  
Bastò sentire il suo corpo contro il suo, solido tanto da sembrare reale, quasi caldo ai suoi sensi intorpiditi, per non fargli pensare che stava cadendo giù dal ponte, lento, come se il vento lo stesse trattenendo.  
Bastò sentire le braccia di Seishiro stringersi contro la sua schiena, come una promessa.  
Bastò questo.  
Per essere finalmente felice.


End file.
